Vengeance
by Leeloh
Summary: chapitre 1-La fic se passe 2 ans après Ocarina of Time, Link veux tuer Zelda...en gros c'est ça!
1. Default Chapter

Salut! C la premiere fic de zelda que je poste =) bon l'histoire se passe 2 ans après la game de ocarina of time...Je sais que apres OoT link est supposé allé dans...euh...c'est quoi déjà le nom de la ville...m'en rappelle pu =(...mais...d'apres l'intro du début de majora's mask, apres OoT y va dans MM...mais la ya comme...euh...mettons ke MM y existe pas ok? On va faire sa comme sa! Lol! Bon... voici la fic!

Titre :Vengeance....

Chapitre 1 : idées noirs

Link, marchant dans la vaste plaine d'Hyrule, Epona à ses côtés, pensait à Zelda...à cette sale

blondasse de Zelda. Pourquoi lui avait elle repris l'ocarina? Pourquoi lui avait-elle tout enlevé?

Il commençait à se plaire en homme lui! Toutes les jeunes Hyliennes le regardaient!

C'était décidé, il allait se venger de Zelda!C'est sur qu'un garçon de 12 ans [1] ne lui ferait pas

vraiment peur, mais il avait quand même sauver Hyrule!

Premièrement, il allait se faire des alliés...comme...comme...pour le moment, il ne savait pas qui

pouvait bien l'aider dans sa mission, mais il allait bien finir par trouver.

-Hey! Bonjour toi! Ça te dirais te m'aider à tuer la princesse Zelda?

-...

-Oh je t'en pris! Aide moi!

-Hé gamin vas jouer ailleurs! Fini par répondre de Richard [2]

-J'vous ai aidé à retrouver Richard! Vous pourriez ben m'aider! Espèce de GROSSE égoïste!

-Oh!Aller! Oust dehors, je ne veux plus te voir! Cria la dame insultée

Le jeune garçon sortit de la maison et décida d'aller voir Zelda...

Une fois entré dans le château, il alla parler à Zelda.

-Zelda?

-Oui mon Linkichou d'amour?

Link grimaça

-Euh...je vais...je vais...

-Tu vas?

-Oups...Faut que je parte! Salut!

Il devait partir parce qu'il avait mouillé ses pantalons, ben plus sa jupe...

-Merde! C'est très bien parti! Moi qui veux tuer la princesse, je suis même pas capable de lui dire que je ne l'aime pas! BRAVO LINK! Pensa t'il

Après avoir changer de...de vêtements, il retourna voir Zelda.

-Zeldajet'aimepasfacarrêtedem'appelerLinkichouok?

-Quoi?

-Zelda... jet'aimepasfacarrêtedem'appelerLinkichouok?

-Hahaha!Linkichou tu es trop drôle!

-Je suis sérieux...

-Sa se peux...j'ai rien compris! Hahahaha!

-J'ai dit : Je-ne-t'aimepasfacarrêtedem'appellerLinkichouok?

-C'est drôle pendant un instant, j'ai cru entendre : je ne t'aime pas fac arrête de m'appeler ton Linkichou ok? Hahahaha! Faut que je téléphone à Ruto pour lui dire ça! Hahahaha!

**soupir de la part de Link**

-Tu...tu peux appeler Ruto toi?

-Ouais!

-Moi, si je voudrais, je pourrais appeler Saria?

-Non

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ça coûte extra cher [3] et toi, t'as pas assez d'argent!

-ah...Zelda je te trompe depuis le début avec Malon et j'ai l'intention de te tuer.

-Ah...et bien...moi la, JE TE TROMPE AVEC...avec...avec...Ganon!

-Euh...Zelda...J'ai tué Ganon...pis je te vois pas embrassé un espèce de mélange de cochon et de je ne sais trop quoi...

-Ben...je te trompe avec...Ingo debord! [4]

-Hahahahaha Ingo! Trop drôle! Hahahahaha!!! Yé tellement laid! Hahahahaha!

**Link se roule par terre**

-Ok la...peut-être pas Ingo...mais...Ah! Je sais! Je te trompe avec Sheik!

-Zelda...tu est Sheik...

-Ben je te trompe avec...

-Bon moi j'en ai assez entendu! Bye!

Puis, Link s'en allant.

[1] - Je sais pas si Link ya 7 ou 10 ans dans ocarina of time...si vous le savez dites le moi en review svp!

[2] – Tsé dans Ocarina of time, dans le market la nuit y faut retrouvé le chien d'une madame ben...c'est ste madame la donc je parle!

[3] – Sa s'écrit tu de même 'cher' dans le sens sa coute bcq d'argent???

[4] – Moi, à êtres Zelda, je dirais pas que je sort avec Ingo...(en passant pour ceux qui le savent pas c'est celui qui travaille au Ranch...celui qui est maigre!

C'est tout pour le premier chapitre...ya pas de but mais bon! Pis gêné vous pas pour écrire des reviews!!


	2. Plan A

Le 2e chapitre!!

Bon j'ai rien de plus à dire fac...bonne lecture!!

Titre : Vengeance...

Chapitre 2 : Plan A

4 Jours étaient passés depuis que Link avait avouer à Zelda qu'il la trompait. Il était aller voir

Malon pour lui annoncer que maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de cacher leur amour! (lol)

-Euh...Malon, ma chérie, commença Link, tu voudrais tuer Zelda avec moi?

-Mais avec plaisir! Je la déteste tellement!

Le lendemain, Link et Malon se retrouvèrent au milieu de nul part [1] pour discuter de leur plan

d'attaque. Le jaune [2] avait surmonter sa peur et avait pris la parole devant Malon, une fleur, un

papillon mort et des millions de brin d'herbe.

-Bonjour tout le monde! Bienvenue à cette réunion! Merci d'être venu même si pour la plupart

d'entre vous, vous n'avez pas le choix de rester ici...Bon je commence par vous expliquer en quoi consiste notre mission! Il s'agit de tuer la princesse d'Hyrule! MHAHAHAHAHA!! Alors...je vous explique le plan A! Je vais entrer en douce, demain soir, à 19 :30 précise, dans la chambre de Zelda. Elle ne dormira pas encore alors je vais subtilement lancer Papillon Mort sur son lit et comme je la connais, elle va crier et se diriger vers la porte! Elle ne pourra pas sortir car je l'attendrai devant la porte du côté droit. Je lui donnerai Fleur pour faire comme si je voudrais me faire pardonner. Ensuite, elle me trouvera très mignon alors elle me pardonnera TRÈS facilement! Ensuite, je l'entraînerai dans la plaine d'Hyrule, juste en arrière du Ranch, où Malon nous attendra avec un couteau, une chaise et une longue corde. Nous l'attacherons sur la chaise et je la tuerez! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Bon...Tout le monde comprend?

-Oui...Dit Malon

-Parfait! On se rejoint en arrière du Ranch demain à 18 : 45. Faudrait mieux emmener le papillon et la fleur...ils ne pourront pas se déplacer seuls...alors...vous pouvez partir...

-D'accord...Dit Malon en se levant tranquillement

-NON!ATTENDEZ!!Cria Link

-Calme toi...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai oublié les noms codes!

-Des...noms codes? Dit Malon en levant un sourcil

-Oui, des noms codes! Bon Malon, ton noms code sera : Blondinette! La fleur, ton....

-Je suis rousse, aux dernières nouvelles...

-Oui...euh alors...Ton nom code sera...Aigle meurtrier! La fleur ton...

-Aigle meurtrier? C'est toi qui vas tuer Zelda!

-Ok...ton nom code sera...Serpent Chasseur! La fleur, ton nom...code, Link regarda Malon, pour voir si elle avait quelque chose à rajouter, mais elle regardait ailleurs. Bon...ton nom code sera...Baleine détournement!

-Baleine détournement? Mais quel beau nom!

-Malon...c'est un nom code et c'est même pas le tien alors chiale pas!

-Ok...

-Le papillon mort, ton nom code sera Mort cannibale!

-...

-Mon nom code à moi sera...

-Ti gars en jupe! S'exclama Malon

-Hum..ok!

Malon sourit

-Au revoir tout le monde! N'oubliez pas, on se retrouve derrière le Ranch, demain à 6 : 45!

Malon se leva et partit vers le Ranch Lon Lon.

Le lendemain soir, Link, Malon et les autres se retrouvèrent à l'endroit prévu la veille.

-Bon, le jour J est enfin arrivé! Hahahahahahaha!!! J'ai besoin de rappeler le plan?

-Non...Dit Malon pas trop enthousiasme

-Petit détail, hier j'ai dit que j'entrerais dans le château à 16 :30 mais J'AI FAIT UNE ERREUR!! Je vais entrer dans le château à 19 :00!

-Ok...

-Bon je serais mieux de partir maintenant! J'amène Baleine détournement et Mort cannibale!

-Ok...je t'attend ici!

Link partit et entra dans le château.

-Chambre de Zelda...chambre de Zelda...Pensa t'il

Il monta les escalier principal, tourna à gauche, à droite, encore à droite et finalement à gauche.[3]

-Entrons en douce...Hop mort cannibale sur le lit!!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah aider moi!! Cria la princesse

-Besoin d'aide, chérie? Demanda Ingo qui sortit...euh...du garde-robe.

-Quoi? Y fait quoi lui ici? Hurla Link

-Link?

-Héhé! Surprise!

-Dehors! Dit Zelda

-Mais je venais...

-T'excuser?

-Oui...

-Ben trop tard, Ingo t'as remplacer, et il te remplace très bien même!

-...

-Très, très bien

-...

-Très, très, très, très bien

-...

-Très...

-Ok on a compris la!

-Bon, tu as deux choix Link 1- tu t'en vas 2- Tu t'en vas, mais c'est mon garde du corp qui te sort

-Lequel, Germain?

-Non l'autre

-Robert?

-Non

-Ange-Albert

-Non

-Ben lequel?

-Le plus jeune

-Roger?

-Oui môsieur

-Ben la, il me fait pas trop peur, y'a quand même 65 ans

-63, pour ton information

-63, 65, même chose

-...

-Bon je part! Je m'emmerde trop ici!

Link partit. [4]

C'est tout pour le deuxième chapitre!

Désolé si ça à pris un peu de temps (si on veut...) pour l'écrire...c'est parce que...bah je sais pas ça me tentais pas de l'écrire :P lol

Bon c'est ça qui est ça la...

Bye

Kammy

[1] – Au millieu de nul part...ben on vas dire que c'est genre...au millieu de nul part :P

[2] – Je te l'avais dit hen zoe que j'était game de le mettre dans ma fic! (désolé, foli passagère de moi et de zoe!)

[3] – Mettons la!

[4] – Avouer que ça fini bien un chapitre!! Lol


End file.
